History of Calormen: The Prince and the Sea
by Colt in the Moon
Summary: Joshua Palmer gets lost while playing in the catacombs of Rome, and winds up in Narnia.  Meanwhile, the tisroc is sending his entire Navy of 300 ships to conquer Cair Paravel
1. Chapter 1

**History of Calormen**

* * *

**Book I: The Prince and The Sea**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Rome, 1928; ****N.Y. (Narnian Year) 302**

Joshua Pulmer knew he shouldn't have been playing around in the catacombs underneath the city, his parents had told him not to. Now look where's it gotten him. Lost.

Night was quickly approaching. Luckily, torches lit the tunnels up, lifting it from complete darkness. Unluckily, Joshua had forgotten the way out.

He was starting to panic. Frantically he ran around in what he thought might be some way out.

He turned a corner and looked directly at a flight of stairs. "I don't remember _those_." Joshua said. "I must be really lost."

Joshua slowly walked up the stairs. "I'll just take these stairs. They've got to lead outside at least. Then I be able to find a way back to Mom and Dad at the Hotel."

* * *

The stairs seemed to go one forever, and just when Joshua was about to give up and turn around, a large, red, wooden door appeared.

"An exit!" Joshua said happily.

Suddenly, he could hear voices on the other side of the door. Joshua dared not make any sound.

* * *

"Nalsa, are you sure of this?" a young man's voice asked.

"Yes, Prince Gale, I am. The seagulls that flew to shore this morning confirm it." another voice replied. It was gruffier, and had a sense of eartheness to it.

"So. As my father lays dying, the tisroc Ohmri has decided to send his entire navy against us. That's at least 300 ships! Oh Aslan please aid us."

Joshua had been leaning on the door, intently listening in on the two's conversation when the door creaked open. _Who was Prince Gale? What country? Who and what was a tisroc?_ he thought. There were so many word that he just did not understand.

Joshua promptly fell on his face, surround by brooms and buckets.

"Ai!, What is this? A spy!" the earthy voice said.

Joshua was lifted up bu two strong arms. the sight he saw next suprised him even more. The person that had lifted him up was no mere person, but a centaur!

Another man stood next to him, wearing brilliantly gleaming silver armor. The Prince Gale.

* * *

"Nalsa! Don't be so rash." Prince Gale reprimanded. "This boy might be the help that I have asked Aslan for."

"Hmph!" the centaur answered. "I still think he might be a spy."

The centaur's grip on Joshua tightened. Nalsa looked down at him with a scowl on his face.

"Nalsa put the boy down." Joshua was let go.

"Boy, Where are you from?"

"I'm from London." Joshua quickly replied. Him and his parents had gone to a summer holiday to visit Rome.

"Ah, London. I remember London." Prince Gale said nastalgically.

"You've been to London?" Joshua asked. It was hard to believe.

Prince Gale shook his head. "No, I have not. But there is mention of a London in the stories passed down from the First King Frank."

More words that Joshua had no clue about.

"Since you were sent so quickly, we should depart at once. I was going to wait until morning, but your arrival means that things are much worse than they appear."


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Please Read and Review, but be gentle I'm transcribing work I did ten years ago in middle school**

Water splashed against the pier. Joshua and the Prince, made their way silently to the Narnian ship waiting for them.

Joshua sat quietly as the Prince went and woke the captain.

"You there." the captain said. "Help my men untie these ropes. Remember to do it silently."

Joshua went to work and one by one the rope attaching the ship to the pier silently slipped into the water.

Joshua had arrived only hours before, during sunset.

Now, night spread across the land, enveloping everything ina blanket of darkness.

From the west a cool gentle breeze blew into the sails, and the ship departed.

"It is no Splendor Hyaline," the prince remarked, " but I hope it is fast enough."

"What's the Spledor Hyaline?" Joshua asked.

"Its the fastest ship in the known world. The flagship of the tisroc." he replied.

Off in the distance a vast multitude torches could be seen.

The light danced, revealing them to be the calormen navy. Everyone on the narnian ship feel deathly silent.

After what seemed like hours, the small ship slipped unnotice past the invading navy.

"They'll be at Cair Paravel by morning." Prince Gale whispered, breakin the silence. "We should hurry."

The prince went over to one of the sailors, holding an eagle. The man took a parchment from the prince and tied it to te leg of the eagle, who then flew off, slightly to the south.

"We do not have time to stopat Galma," te prince told him when Joshua asked what the eagle was for. "I sent a message asking them for aid."

The captain wlked into the room. "Your highness, there's a storm to the north. Its pushing us to the East, we won't be able to make it to Redhaven."


End file.
